Dumbledore's Legacy 01: Rise To the Throne
by For The Greater Grey
Summary: As his twilight years close in around him, Albus Dumbledore dreams out a way to leave his mark on history. At the same time, Harry Potter enjoys the power he holds over the Dursley family but he still lusts for more, so much more. When the two meet, the world will not be left unscarred. Warning: Extremely dark and with high level adult themes.
1. Chapter 1: Tonight

**Author's Note:** Full story with very mature adult content will be uploaded to a different site as to abide by the guidelines set by this current site, check profile for info. Questions on other writings will be answered on my profile, please read them before sending questions of your own. Thank-you.

**Dumbledore's Legacy: Rise to the Throne**

Chapter 01: Tonight

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office watching the flames of the fire place slowly die down. A cool breeze swept through the open window as the moon shone brightly through the clouded sky. Tonight it would rain, tonight it would storm and tonight Harry Potter would receive an unexpected visitor. For tonight Dumbledore had unleashed his secret weapon, Sirius Black. And tonight would mark the rise of the next Master of Death.

A black dog sulked, its way through the small neighbourhood of Little Whinging, Surrey, coming up behind the house known as number 4 Privet Drive. The black hound crawled underneath a small gape in the back fence with relative ease due mainly to being both undernourished and covered in slippery mud after a run in with a speeding bus and a huge muddy puddle. As the dog moved silently through the pitch black garden it transformed into a raggedy dressed wizard, named Sirius Black, who pulled out his wand and magically cleaned off the mud from his body.

Sirius was most surprised to peak through the back window of number four and see his little godson Harry, aged seven, at the head of the table being served by his own family, who all seemed terrified of the young boy. "The potatoes are over cocked and the steak is too chewy," Harry said as an offhand comment. Sirius was extremely amused to see the rest of the family jump in freight and immediately apologise, literally begging his forgiveness.

He felt an odd sense of pride when he saw the hidden amusement in Harry's face, it was so similar to the boy's father's, under an expression of indifference. He waved off their words before dismissing himself and heading up to his room, the master bedroom with the king sized bed and large bulky television. Sirius turned a small ring on his finger and disappeared from sight. He walked calmly and soundlessly through the wall, past the Dursley family, hitting them all with a minor sleeping jinx, and up the stairs after Harry.

Harry flopped onto his bed and turned on his television with the remote that had been sitting on the bedside table. He channel suffered for a few minutes, unaware of the invisible wizard that stood near his duchess, before pulling out his school work from under the bed and flipping through his main work book. Sirius was impressed by the quality of Harry's work; seemed Lilly did manage to pass on her brains to her son.

Sure James had been great at the subjects he enjoyed but only Lilly, and now Harry, could make school work look like a cake in the park... was that how the muggle phrase went? Probably not, but Sirius didn't care too much. "Aunt Petunia!" Harry called. "Could I have a drink of water please?" Despite making it sound like a request Harry knew that his aunt would see that this was a command and it was this reason that made him confused when neither Aunt Petunia nor the glass of water was in his room within the next few minutes.

"They won't be coming Harry," Said Sirius as he stepped forward and deactivated his ring.

Harry gave a cry of surprise, almost falling off his bed, before he found his voice. "Whoever you are, you picked the wrong house to break into," He said with a growl, trying in vain to intimidate the older wizard.

With a flick of the wrist Sirius had his wand by his side. "Harry Potter, of number 4 Privet Drive, born to Lilly and James Potter on the 31st of July 1980 and christened just before the new year. By definition of blood a half-blood but by social status a high ranking pureblood and to boot an underage wizard living with his muggle aunt and uncle," Sirius said with a small knowing smirk. "Yeah, I think I got the right house."

"Poppycock!" Harry said, angry that not only did this mysterious intruder know about his past but had mocked him with talk of wizards and other lies. "Get out you liar!" A powerful burst of invisible energy pushed Sirius slightly back, slamming his door closed, destroying his television and blowing his school work all over the room.

Sirius smiled a lopsided grin. "Liar am I? Well then 'Mister Poppycock' what was that?" He asked, already knowing the answer. "Or how about this." He gave his wand a small flick and the TV repaired itself.

"I… you… they were right!" Harry said in shock at what he had down. "The Dursley where scared of me because they claimed I was magical… I just thought they were paranoid about the odd things that happen to me."

"Yes, now you see, you're a wizard Harry and a dam good one to if that burst of accidental magic is anything to go on."

"Accidental magic? That implies that there is a way for me to control it…" He glanced off in deep thought.

Sirius snapped his fingers, bringing the young wizard back to reality. "With some training and a wand, maybe a staff later in life, you could be one of the greatest wizards in all of history."

Harry blinked, still cautious of the man he asked, "Am I really that powerful?"

"Given time and the right influence you can be and will be if my employer and I have anything to say about it."

"Why would you want that to happen? What do you want?"

Sirius was slightly shocked by these questions. Both where rather logical and delivered with a suspicion but, coming from his Godson, the last one felt like a slap to the face. Harry, unlike other children and most adults, seemed to understand one of the first core lessons of life. 'Nothing is for free, and everyone wants something in return'. "Harry, my employer is arguably the most powerful wizard of our day and age. Currently he's looking for an apprentice to pass one both his abilities and control over the magical world to. As for me… I'm your Godfather, Harry."

"Where have you been?" He snapped at Sirius, angry again.

"In prison; framed for murder by the man who betrayed your parents to Voldemort, their killer."

"But my parents died in a car cr… that was a lie," Harry realised, his angry lessening as the fact that the Dursley had lied to him was rather insignificant compared to what he was learning tonight. "But why would someone want to give up that power?"

"No one can postpone death forever and as the old man ages he is starting to lose his power."

"So he wants to hand it off to me… still the question lies, why me?"

"Because only you can harness the amount of magic he will pass to you."

"By pass do you mean like a literal transfer of energy."

"Essentially, only problem is you both need to be at closer levels of magic for this to occur. So we have decided to train you up a bit earlier then planed."

"…How long has this been planned for?"

"The original plan was for your father and a select group of individuals to inherit the magic… but things didn't work out that way."

"Okay, so because my father was involved in this, now I am too."

"Not exactly, you see the plan was scraped long before your parents died. When you were still in your mother's womb a scan was taken of your magic core, the level was off the standard scale. Magic of that power hadn't been seen in a baby let alone an unborn one for over 2000 years. It was determined by your father and the old man that you would be a better candidate for this procedure. Unfortunately the archenemy of The Old Man a dark wizard going by the name Lord Voldemort caught wind of this. We tried many tactics, hiding your parents and you away, setting up another child as a diversion even deploying a spy with false information into his inner circle."

"But they all failed…" Harry said feeling an odd sense of sadness for the family he never knew.

"In the end we were betrayed from within and everything went bad… the only good thing that happened was that Voldemort failed to kill you, instead killing himself or so some believe. Personally Albus, that's the Old Man, and I think he's still out there either close to death or powerless and plotting a return."

"This is a lot to take in…"

"I know it is Harry and both Albus and I wanted you to have more time to come to terms with this but our window of opportunity is closing quickly," Sirius said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pink ribbon. "Take this; it's a form of magical transport called a Portkey. It'll activate only when you say the phrase _Potter Away, _use it after you get your stuff together. I need to take care of a matter down stairs."

Judging by his sadistic grin, Harry guessed one or more of the Dursley where in for a not so fun time. As Sirius left Harry decided what to take and what not to.

_**~Graius Magorum~**_

With a flash of light Harry Potter appeared in the Headmasters Office at Hogwarts with a large blue backpack. "Good evening Mister Potter," Said an old man wearing the oddest purple and green robes possible.

"Mister Albus or do you prefer Old Man?" Harry asked as he put forward his hand, offering a hand shack.

"I see Sirius is still a little upset with me, but please call me Professor Dumbledore," Albus answered as he shook hands with the far younger wizard. "Sirius has briefed you on the basics?"

"Yes… Professor Dumbledore," Harry said loathing to call anyone by a superior tittle.

"Albus, if you prefer," Dumbledore said as his eyes twinkled. "Mind you, in public it is best not to show your hatred of polite courtesies. People may find you a bit suspicious."

His tone to Harry sounded as if he was trying to imply something but whatever it was it flew right over Harry's head. "Albus… I hear you are in need of an apprentice," Harry said.

"That would be correct, my boy," Albus said taking silent pleasure in Harry's look of annoyance at being called 'boy'. "I offer magical skill beyond any this world has ever seen, knowledge from times long forgotten, support through my contacts and other supports, as Chief Warlock I can grant you secret access to your parents vast sum of wealth, I also offer to make you heir to the Dumbledore line and all the bonuses that comes with it. Also membership in a very old Order of Mages, a group that held and still holds great power…"

Harry shivered at the word power perking up and now really considering the idea as Dumbledore continued. "You like power, don't you." It wasn't a question but a statement, a true statement. "Through me you can control the whole magical world, maybe even the muggle one too. You could be king or better yet let others take roles of power and be the true power that lies behind them. Bend them to your will. Brand this world with your seal. And when all is done if everything works out you will be seen as a hero, a saviour, a righteous man of justice, truth and kindness. When in actual fact you are the very thing they have been fighting. This is the power you desire, is it not Mister Potter?"

"Yes, but…"

"Do not be afraid, Mister Potter. I have always had this ability to see what one does lust for, power, and what more I can see which power they most desire. You are very similar to me as a child. I too lusted for this amount of power but a stupid mistake in my youth set me back too far for this to ever happen in my life time."

"Interesting…" Harry said quickly as his mind started to think about Albus' proposal. "But what do you get out of this besides satisfaction of knowing some else you trained will accomplish your dream."

"A way to guaranty my legacy. At the moment if I dropped dead then sure I'd be remembered as a great wizard, possibly even the greatest but if I had an apprentice to carry on my work I'd constantly be mentioned along with his accomplishments. This would eventually grant me a permanent place in wizard history, maybe even muggle if you go on to take over that one too."

"So by allowing me to become greater then you, you are really furthering yourself too."

"Exactly, I will never be forgotten or over looked. But what of you Mister Potter, why do you want power?"

Harry thought about it for a long few moments before answering, "Because this world is corrupt and dying. Trillions of people are chocking our world to death with their ignorance and senselessness. Yet none of them will change it let alone admit their own faults. I want to change it, purge this world and rebuild."

"You want a perfect world?"

"No, that's impractical. What I want is a better world, not a perfect one but one with a more logical race of human beings. One where the weak are disposed of or used for services such as manual labour."

"Slavery?"

"Essentially, but not quite like the ones used in the past. Well maybe at first just to keep them in line but once it is established and they are groomed successfully it would be more of a simple role in life only under everyone else."

"Interesting… it would have to be flexible for change and possible corruption of leaders."

"Corruption is fine as long as general society is none the wiser and it doesn't interfere too heavily with the lesser leaders."

"True, but a difficult task none the less," Dumbledore could see a hundred mistakes and holes in Harry's proposed society, but best to let him find them himself as he matures. "Moving on, how did this taste for power come to be?"

"Well I suppose it all started at a very young age for me. I saw how my 'family' was afraid of me and when they tried to punish me physically they were hurt instead. I didn't know it at the time but now I think that was magic."

"Correct again Mister Potter, a simple protection charm I put over you and them as a baby. Seems your magic combined with your mother's own protection charm continued to produce my charm long after it had worn off. Continue."

"After a while I began to play on the fear they seemed to harbour for me, soon I was ruler of the household. The power over another person got to me at first; I'd make them do stupid things for my amusement. But of late the novelty of this has worn off and I've started subtlety making them follow my commands. This makes me a bit more unpredictable and it's even more fun to watch them metaphorically trip over their own feet trying to serve me."

"And the feel of power itself?"

"It is pure enjoyment. To watch another bend over backwards at a click of my fingers… it burns deep within me. It is the most pure pleasure, a victory beyond any imaginable… without restraint the feeling can be addictive."

Dumbledore chuckled at the look of malevolent pleasure on Harry's face. "Good, very good in fact. You are well on your way to dominating the world. Now time is starting to run short so I need your answer. Will you Harry James Potter become my apprentice and together let us save this world from itself?"

Harry noticed a slight white glow of magic around the Headmaster's hand as he offered it to Harry. "I will," He answered clearly as he grasped Dumbledore's hand and the magic blazed between the two.

"Then repeat after me. I, Harry James Potter…"

"I, Harry James Potter…"

"Last of the Potter line and son of Lilly and James Potter…"

"Last of the Potter line and son of Lilly and James Potter…"

"Agree to take Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizdary…"

"Agree to take Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizdary…"

"Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Grand Master of the Grey Mages…"

"Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Grand Master of the Grey Mages …"

"As my mentor and teacher."

"As my mentor and teacher."

"So mote it be," Dumbledore finished followed quickly by Harry as the magic took affect and the two were linked together. At the same time the fireplace in Dumbledore's office lit up with green flames and out of it stepped Sirius.

"You two finished?" He asked shacking soot off himself much like a dog would. "I had to break into the Three Broom Sticks and use the Floo as there's a squad of Ministry thugs heading up this way."

"Then we better move fast," Said Dumbledore as he rushed over to his desk and fished out another pink ribbon. "Sirius what of the Dursley and the ritual?"

"The ritual's set up and number 4 Private Drive has been blown up by an unfortunate accident with their gas stove. All Dursleys and the 'muggle' Harry Potter will be recovered from the blast, dead."

"Excellent work, I'll make sure to keep Harry's name out of the press and you take Harry to the place of the ritual." Dumbledore handed him the pink ribbon.

"Aye, aye captain," Sirius said as he took Harry's hand and fastened the ribbon around both his and Sirius' own hand.

"I'll deal with the ministry and meet you latter," Dumbledore said before flicking his wand and activating the Portkey. A few moments after the two's departure a knock came from the door. "Come in, Minister Bagnold, Madam Bones and Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt."

The three people walked in looking very serious. "Albus, we have a problem," Amelia Bones said as Dumbledore looked up from the cartoon he had been scribbling down on a scrap of spare paper.

"Is it the goblins, again?" He asked knowing it wouldn't be; after all there was no reason for him to cause another rebellion amongst his goblin allies.

"No, Professor Dumbledore," The Minister said glancing down at Dumbledore's cartoon. "Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban."

Dumbledore rather liked the look of shock he faked for his audience. "Oh, dear…" Dumbledore said in fake concern. "Well then better alert the press. Sooner of latter someone will let this slip and if we make it look like we're doing something about this now then we may be able to lessen the damage done by this little incident."

"Good idea, Professor," Said Amelia with a nod as both her and the Minister were eager to not let the public riot against them. "Auror Shacklebolt here was the lead Auror on duty when his disappearance was discovered."

Headmaster Dumbledore smiled at the young Auror, Kingsley was one of Dumbledore's younger allies. "I suggest you set up a team to try and cut Black off before he flees into another country." He discreetly taped the cartoon causing Kingsley to glance down at it and see the secret message hidden in the drawing.

"Sounds like a good idea, Professor," Auror Shacklebolt said and with a nod from his boss, Amelia, he hurried off to do as Dumbledore had suggested.

"Amelia, you better assemble a task force to track him down outside of Britain for I highly doubt Kingsley will catch Black before he flees." Dumbledore flipped over the cartoon and wrote a quick message on the back. "Take this Alastor Moody; he'll join you in the hunt." 'And see my secret message too', he thought as he passed the message over to the Head of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"He'd be a welcome contribution," Madam Bones said as she hurried off to visit her old friend Moody.

"Minister, you better alert the other Ministries to our escaped prisoner. I'll be contacting some of my more… questionable contacts as they may know something we don't. If you need me just bring a letter to Fawkes, he'll be able to find me." Dumbledore got to his feet and started towards the fireplace.

"Thank-you for this, Professor Dumbledore," The Minster said as she walked over to the door. "I don't know what we'd ever do without your guidance."

"Oh, I'm sure you'd be just fine without little old me."

"No, Professor. Without you we'd be ruled by some power hungry dark wizard or something as such." She opened the door. "See you later, Professor"

"Farewell, my dear," Dumbledore waited till he heard the statue slide back into place in front of his door before breaking out into a small chuckle. "If only you knew, Minister, I wonder what you'd say." Thunder rumbled in the distance before the heavens opened up and rain came pouring down.

**Author's Notes:** There will be no chapter two, of this story, uploaded to this site, see my profile for directions to the other site that will host this story.


	2. Chapter 2: Harry in Holland

**Author's Notes: **So a special edition of chapter two for this site. This will be the last posted here so please find it on the other site.

**Dumbledore's Legacy: Rise to the Throne**

Chapter 02: Harry in Holland

A young boy no more than ten years old sat in an almost empty train carriage. With green emerald eyes, a tall slightly muscular figure and messy black hair, Harry Potter had grown up nicely. He was dressed in blue jeans and a grey shirt with white and black symbols of unknown origin. Still he was the same power hungry tyrant wannabe that he had been nearly four years ago when his Godfather, Sirius Black, had collected him from his aunt and uncle, except of cause now he was smarter and more aware of the world around him. Said relatives along with their pet pig, who they had claimed to be their son, had perished in a tragic 'accident'. Harry still remembered that day well, one full of surprise after surprise.

Since then he and Sirius had been living in France, at an old Black Family cottage, literally right under the nose of the British Ministry of Magic, who had been determined to hunt down Sirius for his escape from his illegal imprisonment that had been inflected upon the young Lord Black for crimes he did not commit, although during most summers Harry was relocated to Hogwarts in Scotland where he would learn and train under his mentor for a couple months. Of cause the two had had a grand amount of help from said mentor, or as most knew him as Albus Dumbledore. Tacking great delight in sending the Ministry on a wild goose chase, the old man had pretty much directed the whole search for Sirius without a hint of suspicion at his true goals.

Nowadays the Ministry had nearly fully given up hunting for their misplaced prisoner and were back to doing what they did best. Smile and pretend everything was fine. While the real players, like Dumbledore and even lately to a small extent Harry, kept the world spinning. It was a few seconds after the train pulled into its final stop that Harry stood and slipped on his large blue backpack before proceeding out the rattling doors and into the sea of faceless people that swarmed the platform. It was while navigating this careless ocean that he fully took stock of the situation he was in.

It was the first day of the summer holiday and also the first day that Harry would be without his Godfather or Mentor in years. This was due to both Guardians being busy on arranging different aspects of Harry's future school life, which was barley a couple months away. It felt very much like a young bird being pushed out of the nest by its parents. The question now was would Harry sore through the brightly lit blue sky or go splat into the mud covered ground. Luckily for little bird Harry his Guardians had provided him with a very strong pair of wings, that being a teacher and carer for his time in this foreign country that he found himself in.

"Watcher, Harry," A voice rang out across the echoing chaos of the busy platform. Harry swivelled round and caught a single flash of purple hair before he felt his hand taken and was plucked from the swirling sea. "Welcome to Amsterdam, Holland. I'm Tonks and I'll be your tour guide." The speaker was a smiling female teenager, who indeed did possess purple hair, along with a heart like face, perfect teeth, grey eyes, a curvy figure and Harry guessed an impressive set of knockers under the rusty brown jacket she wore.

Something about her seemed artificial to the young boy but never the less he smiled anyway. "Nice to finally meet you... third cousins aren't we?" He asked trying to remember one of the millions of things his Godfather had mentioned about Harry's trip to Amsterdam.

"Something like that... but it doesn't really matter to us Brits, especially us magical ones, we all seem to be related in some way or another," She answered with a shrug and a squeeze of his hand. "Anyhow better get a move on, can't have you wondering these streets. Might run into some beautiful lady in need of a prince charming." She winked at him, teasing the boy as in a way that only a few would ever be allowed to without being reprimanded by Harry.

"Who says I haven't already run into a beautiful lady?" He countered along with his own wink and added a sneaky smirk.

Tonks chuckled as her own smile changed to a wide grin. "Oh I'm going to like you, Harry Potter," She said before starting to walk towards the main entrance, dragging Harry along by his hand. "I see that the good old mutt of a Black has rubbed off on you."

"Hopefully not the only the Black that'll rub off on me," He replied as he matched her pace and laughed at her slight stumble that almost landed her face first on the ground.

"May have to lock that naughty mouth of yours away, Harry," She recovered with her fake threat. Before Harry could make a comment about what else his mouth could do she steered the conversation away from its current downwards spiral. "Too bad I'm not a Black no more and it's not like Sirius is in any position to restore me or my family."

"No, but soon I may be," He said in an 'I know something and you don't' voice.

"Spill," Tonks demanded with a heavy frown.

"Lose lips, sink ships," Harry said as they walked out together of the entrance to the train station and Tonks steered him right.

"I'll give you lose lips," She snapped, not annoyed or angry instead frustrated. Tonks hated secrets and even more so the ones that concerned her. Like this one for example.

"I'm sure you will." Was his causal reply that caused Tonks to groan in even more frustration. Both remained in silence as they manoeuvred through the crowded sidewalk. Harry was all smiles as he took in the vibrant air and colourful sunset sky. Tonks on the other hand was all frowns and sighed every fifteen or so seconds, not that it seemed to affect Harry's joy filled mood.

It wouldn't be till they were half way to their destination, in one of Amsterdam's more run down streets that she'd finally break the peaceful silence. "Just tell me already," She said in a harsh whisper as they hustled through the shady looking crowd around them.

Harry stopped walking and stood still as he thought. Tonks really wanted to know this, that was apparent. What was less clear were the lengths she would go to as to attain this knowledge. More of his Godfather's words of wisdom echoed in his mind as he bit his bottom lip lightly, in thought. Deciding that not only was this worth the risk but both of the adults in his life would expect this of him; he tightened his grip on Tonk's hand and dragged her into the nearby ally.

"Harry?" The pink haired girl asked as she subtly looked around as to see if anything or anyone had spooked him.

"Shush," Harry whispered as he placed a single finger on her lips. "Where not being followed and there is no other danger present." His reassurance of their safety did little to subside her suspicion. "If you really want to know then you'll do as I say." His voice was like water flowing down a straight stream, calming and swift yet also cold and direct. "Kneel down... and open wide."

The command compelled her to follow, despite both hesitation and faint blush. Within moments she was on her knees before him. Tonks knew where this was headed but there was something about the ten year old and the way he spoke which gave her no choice but to obey. It was only as she opened her mouth and he unzipped his trousers that she noticed how visible she was. Harry was alright, hidden by the gloomy shadows, leaning back against a wall, but she was in the open. Visible to anyone that happens to glance by from the street. Already the locals knew what she was about to do and most had just shrugged it off as another day in Amsterdam but some of the tourists and more depraved individuals where waiting and watching.

"I think you know what comes next," Harry said as he pulled down both his pants and boxers.

Tonks was both astonished and delighted at the size of the...

...

...

...

rireuipaebuipabuipgiprgronjopwopwef23978423uir4uip r4bi45893t54tjrj!

...

...

...

"HELP!" The author cried out in panic before typing what was happening into his fanfiction. He knew that he had little time to inform his readers on what they needed to do.

~They are here.~ He typed in a mad rush as sirens sounded in the distance.

~The Fanfiction police of this site have found me and they know...

...

...

...

~They know how this story will go and they don't want you to read it.

~Quickly!

~Hurry to my profile and check the story status... find the way to the other site... you must HURRY!

~Any moment now they will breach my defences and I too will be forced to flee to the other site as to continue this story without fear of violating stuck-up rules that could easily be avoided having with an NC +17 and requiring age registration.~

His desktop computer gave a weird buzz and a large crack split through the screen. With no time to waste, he grabbed his emergency 'bug-out' bag and the laptop that rested on his bed before making a mad dash out the window right as the door to his room busted in and three armed men stepped through.

"Missed him boss, he's already jumped over from our site," One of the men said into a radio as the other two poked around the room. "It seems 'Dumbledore's Legacy' will live on but not on our site." Taking out his pistol the man put six rounds into the desktop computer before leaving alongside his fellow officers.


End file.
